The Master/Buffy
| aliases = Heinrich Joseph Nest | series = Buffy the Vampire Slayer | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Sunnydale, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1997 | 1st appearance = "Welcome to the Hellmouth" | final appearance = | actor = Mark Metcalf }} Heinrich Joseph Nest, canonically known as The Master, was a fictional vampire and the central antagonist, or "Big Bad" of season one of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Played by actor Mark Metcalf, he first appeared in the series pilot "Welcome to the Hellmouth" as well as five more episodes culminating in the death of the character in the season finale "Prophecy Girl". The Master also appeared as an incarnation of the First Evil in the season seven episode "Lessons". The Master also appeared in flashback in the "Darla" episode of Angel. Biography The Master was a vampire elder said to be more than six-hundred years old. Unlike other vampires, the Master lost the ability to maintain a human appearance long ago. His visage was more animalistic than human with facial characteristics similar to those of a bat. The Master was in command of a vampire cult known as the Order of Aurelius. This coven paid tribute to the Old Ones, the original demonic residents of Earth before the time of man. It was the Master's goal to bring back the glory of the Old Ones and through the Order, they would flourish and dominate the world. In 1609 the Master traveled to the New World and spent some time in Virginia Colony. He met a young woman dying from a wasting illness and elected to turn her into a vampire. This woman, whom he later named Darla, became his confidante and loyal servant for many years to come. Angel: Darla In 1760, the Master was living in England. He met Darla's progeny, an angry young vampire named Angelus. Angelus was a violent, self-absorbed man who cared little for the Master or his work with the Order. The Master responded to Angelus' lack of respect by beating him severely in front of Darla. Angel: Darla In 1937, he learned about the existence of a Hellmouth in Southern California. Traveling to the United States, he attempted a ritual that would allow him to tap into the power of the Hellmouth, but the ritual failed, causing an earthquake that buried the Master deep inside the ruins of a Catholic church. A mystical field prevented him from escaping and rising to the surface. As Rupert Giles later described it, "He got himself stuck, rather like a cork in a bottle". As the Master grew weak, he entered a state of slumber, submerged within a pool of blood. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest In 1997, his minions within the Order came to Sunnydale and revived him. The Master knew that the time of the Harvest was upon them - an event that occurred only once every one-hundred years. The Harvest was his one chance at acquiring the power needed to free himself from his underground prison. Darla had rejoined him by this point and had brought him a young high school student named Jesse McNally as an offering. The Master recognized that Darla had already tasted Jesse's blood and was offended by the notion of his minions bringing him their leftover scraps. His second-in-command, Luke told him of a powerful woman he had encountered who could fight well and knew their ways. The Master recognized that this woman could only be a Slayer and sent Luke and Darla out to set a trap for her. The Slayer in question was sixteen-year-old Buffy Summers. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth As the Harvest approached, the Master selected Luke to serve as his vessel. He anointed him with a mystic sigil upon his brow and declared that every soul that Luke fed upon would transfer to him, nourishing him until he had enough strength to break free and walk the Earth once again. Luke went to a local night club called the Bronze where he began feeding off the patrons. Buffy showed up and battled Luke, ultimately killing him. When Luke was destroyed, the Master lost all of the temporary power he had gained and had to search for another means of escaping from his underground cavern. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest Notes & Trivia * * Series creator Joss Whedon's notes for the pilot episode indicate that the Master's name was Heinrich Joseph Nest and his age was six-hundred years. The name has never been used in the series or any other canonical source. * The Master's physical appearance and attire is reminiscent of Max Schreck's Graf Orlak in the 1922 silent film Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens. The idea of using this look for the Master originated with actor Mark Metcalf. See also External links * * The Master at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:1997/Character deaths